


Space queen

by Brokentargirl



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther Shuri (Marvel), Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Marvel - Freeform, Oc X shuri, Spoilers for Endgame, slight stucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokentargirl/pseuds/Brokentargirl
Summary: Astra was always different from everyone else, golden starts on her face instead of freckles, purple eyes, golden blood that glows. She wasn't human, that's for sure. After getting injured, she's taken to Wakanda to get healed. She starts falling in love with the princess, but things get worse as she starts discovering more about her inhuman life.





	Space queen

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A low groan came from under the blankets, a hand reaching out and fumbling to find the alarm clock. Astra slowly got out of her warm bed, the coolness of the air causing goose bumps to cover her chocolate skin.

“Who turned down the AC?” she shivered, wrapping her arms around her body. “Sorry, it was to warm for me” her roommate replied from the kitchen.

“Jasmine, you know how sensitive I am to the cold.” Astra whined, wrapping her galaxy blanket around herself as she walked into the kitchen. Jasmine was making waffles, wearing a workout bra and leggings. 

“Went for a morning jog?” the dark skinned female asked, sitting down at the table. “You do know you have to go to the United Nations summit in a few hours right?” Jasmine arched a brow at her roommate, who was already falling asleep again.

“Astra” Jasmine elbowed Astra in the upper arm, scaring the shorter female. “I’m awake!” she shouted, blinking a few times. “You have three hours before you have to go to that meeting thing with the king of Wakanda. It takes you an hour and a half, maybe two to get there with traffic.” Jasmine explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh shit. Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” Astra quickly ran back to her room, running into a few walls. “I’ll make you your coffee” jasmine shouted, laughing at her friends’ clumsiness.

Astra was soon running out of her apartment, a cup of coffee in one hand, a heavy purse in the other. Her five inch heals were not helping her as she made her way down the flight of stairs. She finally made it to her car, setting her coffee in a cup holder and her bag in the passenger seat.

“Okay, two hours left. “She whispered to herself, adjusting the rear view mirror. A sad sign escaped her lips as she stared at the golden stars dotting her cheeks like freckles. “They look so childish…”

Astra shook her head, starting the car. "gotta focus."  
  
~Time skip~

"miss.Astra, I'm glad you could make it." A tall male greeted her, holding out his hand for her to shake.

Astra smiled, setting down her half empty cup of coffee on the table. "it's nice to meet you prince T'challa. Thank you for letting me attend this meeting, most people wouldn't want a teenager reporter here."

T'challa laughed, pulling his hand back. "I have a sister around your age, she is very intelligent. I don't judge by age" he smiled, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"are those golden stars?" he asked, motioning to her cheeks. "oh, yeah. they're a fashion trend." Astra lied, it's not like anyone would believe she was born with them."

"they're very beautiful" he hummed before turning around, his name being called by his father. "excuse me, Miss. Astra" he bowed before walking over to his father. 

Astra found a place to sit along a wall, closer to the podium. She watched the king and prince as they spoke, unsure what they were saying. Soon the king stood at the podium, his voice echoing across the room. to be completely honest, Astra lost focus, her attention following prince T'challa as he stared out the window. She slowly made her way over to the prince.

"is something wrong?" she whispered, looking out the window as well.

"No, I just like observing the world. You Americans are quite entertaining." he chuckled softly.

"that's a nice way of saying we're stupid" Astra laughed, shaking her head.

"not stupid, just not the brightest country." T'challa smiled, looking back out the window. His smile soon faded, a worry expression replacing it.

"GET DOWN" T'challa shouted, pushing Astra back before running towards his father.

Astra landed on her back, she slowly rolled on her stomach taking deep breaths. a loud noise rang in her eyes, a sharp pain suddenly hitting her back and hips.

Her vision went blurry, dust and fire seen floating around. Another sharp pain hit her head, causing her to black out.

"what's glowing? It's coming from that girls body" a few Paramedics. spoke, catching the prince's attention.

T'challa left his fathers body as it got carried away, walking over to the paramedics and the wounded body on the floor.

Golden blood dripped from her head, leaving a small puddle on the floor. It seamed to glow in the dark and dusty area. "who is she?" he asked, the paramedics showed him the face, his heart dropping more then it already was. "give her to me, we can take care of her in wakanda."

"hold on Astra" he whispered as she laid on a bed in the jet, her golden blood seeping through the bandage the paramedics had wrapped around the wound.


End file.
